cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Veratix Station
A facility located near the border between the Citadel Council territories and the Terminus Systems, in the Astrus System. Built by the long-since-dissolved Hegthani Conglomerate, Veratix was originally a modest shipyard, built in the hopes that it would prove profitable to have access to customers from both Council Space and the Terminus, given the station's location on the dividing line between the two regions of civilized space. Whether it was ever a success is unknown. Veratix had been abandoned for centuries with any records of why this was so being lost with the dissolution of its creators. Reaper War For centuries, it lay empty, until the Reaper invasion forced the station into prominence once more. Velor Vedevix, infamous and controversial pirate turned Reaper resistance leader, had put Veratix on a list alongside many other abandoned shipyards and factories across the Terminus, and publicized their location in the hopes that the production of new ships and weapons could help turn the tide of the war against the machine invaders. Veratix was swiftly claimed by Titan Corporation - one of many commercial giants that had devoted their resources to ending the Reaper menace. They were swift to restore the station, bringing both power and updated technology to the once abandoned structure. Whatever Veratix would have become under Titan Corp is unknown, for Cerberus, the human supremacist faction that had turned against its own people, set its eyes on the revitalized station. With thanks to a traitor among Titan's ranks, Cerberus took the station, destroyed one of Titan's vessels, and slaughtered everyone on board. From that point on, Veratix was one of several points from where Cerberus attempted to reach out and cripple the galaxy. Later on, in the aftermath of the failed coup on the Citadel, Cerberus agents captured and fled aboard the legendary Turian Hierarchy warship, the Defiant. Unknown to the fleeing agents, their chosen escape vessel was tagged with a hidden beacon by none other than Velor Vedevix himself. Using that information, Vedevix organized a liberation fleet comprised of the Systems Alliance Navy, the Turian Hierarchy, his own people, and several groups of Terminus-based factions and individual warriors. Together, these unlikely allies purged Cerberus from the station. This much is known to the greater galaxy. But what happened after the battle was won? Aftermath The answer, of course, is the tedium of bureaucracy and diplomacy. All traces of Cerberus Reaper technology was confiscated, reducing the battle scarred station to a shadow of the war machine Cerberus had intended it to be. The remaining question was what do with the spoils. The dilemma wasn't immediately resolved. Despite their victory, none involved in the battle walked away without wounds, and there was still a massive war underway across the galaxy. Once more, Veratix was abandoned, but not for long. Soon, the war against the Reapers concluded in favour of organic life, the cycle broken. And the question of what to do with Veratix came to light. Many had died to claim the station, and all wanted fair compensation. Negotiations took months, but eventually a compromise was reached. Veratix would serve as a neutral shipyard and waystation at the border between Citadel space and the Terminus Systems. Ships could safely be forged and repaired at the station, and travellers from both sides could dock here in the hopes of repairing their vessels or simply to find a safe port on their journey. Divided into five separate stations for ship repair and construction, one of which solely belonged to Titan Corp, and one station for habitation, Veratix was guarded by sentinels representing those who had fought in the battle that had claimed it. They were as wary of each other as any outside threat, of course. But despite any lack of trust, Veratix remained a living memorial that compromise was possible between these various factions. Threads Titanomachy: Cerberus takes the station from Titan. The Battle of Veratix Station: Here it is. Hierarchy Report: A turian-centric spin from the Hierarchy Colonial Feed. Post-War Live From The Divide: Almost seven years on, a radio show hosted from the station comes to the board's attention. Frequent Commuters: The radio host relays an offer to the forums. Veratix Station is becoming increasingly important. Welcome to Veratix!: Among those checking out the station is Melindra Vesh. Veratix seeks to Sponsor one Pilot for the 111th SRR: As part of its general efforts at self-promotion, the station makes an offer involving the 7 Rings Race. Buzz The Tower: The tryouts at Veratix Station! Who will win sponsorship for the race? And The Champion Is: The result announced to the board! Category:Locations Category:Politics Category:Space Stations